battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Handshake
February 27 - March 1, 2015 Season 4 thread. Summary Full Text 'Pitch Black: '''Pitch had ended up collecting twice as many souls as he had planned to. Of course his plan wasn’t to collect any so two was a very big accomplishment.He had made a promise to visit his new “friends” as soon as possible. He made it to camp hoping to find Akkey and Maya there. Instead he found: "Haddock, old pal. Have you seen my daughter?" '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock recalled his last conversation with Akkey and her announcement she was leaving. He had tried to dissuade her but… she had left anyway, and he had not seen her since. Feeling rather uncomfortable around Pitch, keeping one hand resting lightly on his scabbarded sword, Haddock answered cautiously, “Why ask you? Why come to me again, when the last time, we fought and I imprisoned you?” '''Pitch Black: '"And I escaped, did I not?" Pitch smirked. "Now. as I was saying. Akkey. I had left her to find something and told her to meet me back here. Have you seen her?" Pitch rubbed at his head feeling so familiar with this conversation. Except this time he knew closely to where she was. "You are so suppose to know where all your little village people are, right?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Says her biological father, who left her behind for me ''to care for her and raise her the last six years. Says her ‘father’, who apparently expects me to keep an eye on her all the time while you wander around rampant doing your own personal crap. Give me one good reason why you even ''deserve to know where she is.” 'Pitch Black: '"Because unlike you, ''I know ''where she is if she isn’t here.” Pitch grit through his teeth. He was really getting tired of people bringing up the damned fact that he “left”. “And by all of the people in Hel. Get your facts straight. I didn’t leave on purpose!” Pitch clenched and unclenched his fists, taking a deep breath. “The child, is she back yet?” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"No," Haddock said. "And she didn’t tell me when she’d return." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you watch this camp or something, so that every time Akkey leaves, you magically know and come in to berate me about it?" 'Pitch Black: '"If I was watching do you think I would come and waste my time talk to you?” Pitch raised his eyebrow. “Someone still thinks highly of himself.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Good Odin, and someone still knows how to be ‘polite’. You really are wasting your time. And mine. I have a war to prepare for." 'Pitch Black: '"War? Who are you going to war with? Are the Wildwestrians crossing the border again?" Pitch truly questioned. "Oh and please prepare those guards for all of your war prisoners. Poor things still shake in their boot when I glance their way." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"No." Haddock shook his head. "Listen… we might not be the… um, companions… we used to… but it’s only fair to warn you. If you haven’t heard, the end of the world is coming. We’re all going to be thrown into war whether we desire it or not." 'Pitch Black: '"Oh." Pitch cleared his throat. "I was aware of this. Hel offered protection over some people." Pitch didn’t want to give to much away. He didn’t know how much Haddock already knew. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Did she?" Haddock asked neutrally. 'Pitch Black: '"Yes." Pitch looked around. "But like everything in and with Hel it comes with a price." He looked down at his feet. "I’m afraid Akkey doesn’t still quite understand that." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"She is struggling, but I think she does see it," Haddock said. "Maybe, though, not to the full extent she should."She made a choice to improve her short-term life while risking the long term… sort of like me. 'Pitch Black: '''Pitch nodded and looked up. “Ten years. I missed out on TEN YEARS!” His hands formed fists. “I don’t want Akkey missing ten years of something because she made a deal.” Pitch clenched his jaw. “Now Hel has got two Blacks working for her.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I know," said Haddock. He paused. "And maybe few other people close to Akkey are working for her too." 'Pitch Black: '"Who would be foolish enough to join Hel?" Pitch thought. Then again multiple of his people had gotten stuck in Purgatory. Maybe they have to work for her now too? 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“''You work for Hel.” Haddock remarked with a pointed raise of his eyebrows. “Maybe you would say you did not choose that path on your own volition. Well, neither did I, exactly.” He stopped, realizing at once what he had revealed. '''Pitch Black: '"Exactly?" Pitch put the dots together. "You! How did King-Good-All-Mighty-Haddock, exactly, ''get wrapped into this? I thought there was a throne up there with your name written in big bold letters on it.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock’s fists tightened. “What business is it of yours?” '''Pitch Black: '"None I guess." Pitch shrugged. "So she threatened someone… Your family? Akkey?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"No," Haddock said. He could not believe he was admitting this to… Pitch… of all people. "She saved them from another threat." 'Pitch Black: '"Oh?" Pitch cleared his throat, "I guess. I see." Another threat? There was another deity out there? He knew Hel and… ''"Odin?" '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded, responding, “Yes. The leader of their first regiment, Orskaf Donz. I… guess… you and I are on the same ‘side’ now, in one respect.” '''Pitch Black: '"Well then," Pitch nodded, "I suppose we are. So…" Pitch looked around awkwardly. It had been years since they had been ‘on the same side’. "Does your family know?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Yes," Haddock nodded. "Mera knows everything. The entire rebellion knows enough, being as the… bargain pertained to all of their souls." 'Pitch Black: '"Good." Pitch rubbed the back of his head. "Well, as good as it can be in this situation." He paused. "Keep an eye out for Akkey, will you? And before I go, I would like to make one thing clear. I will not be taking orders from you. And make sure your guards have enough arms. Who knows what Hel has up her sleeves.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"So long as you do nothing to counter my orders or try to halt my own war tactics, I can settle for that," Haddock said. "Akkey I will keep an eye on. Two, as often as I can spare. And as far as what Hel has up her sleeves… well, Ii suppose we will find out together, will we not? "If it," Haddock paused. "Is anything dangerous." He mulled over his thoughts again. "Your life threatened against a goddess… well… then… You can ask me for assistance." 'Pitch Black: '''Pitch nodded once. “Thank you.” He reached out his hand, “Same goes for you. Good luck.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock took Pitch’s hand and shook it. “Good luck.” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Pitch Black